Talk:Shove
What to do? Not sure what we want to do with this one, I just found out about it and found some information on it. User:Llamaman201 (talk) 13:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Interesting. May I ask where you found this picture? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I found it at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOzwz04OXjw at 9:04 in the vid, there's also a robot called La Machine, anyone know anything about that robot? User:Llamaman201 (talk) 17;58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) La Machine was an American robot that won several early Robot Wars competitons, but never participated in any televised events. It's a bloody good robot though; Youtube user Diabolicalmachine has several videos of it in action, you should check it out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Getting back on track here, I think the article is fine as it is. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Name Is this robot called Dozer or Shove? I'm confused. Christophee (talk) 14:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's described by the Pressure team as a "dozerbot", and also means it was used up until Series 7. http://www.windbags.co.uk/pages/P2.html ManUCrazy 15:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently, a Funfax file calls the robot "Shove." As that was an official Robot Wars publication, I think it should take precedence. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) When was it used? From the different edits over the past couple of days, I think this needs to be resolved. When and where exactly was Shove used? It was changed to Possibly Series 1-7 before being reverted back to Presumably Series 1-3 and then I amended it to Presumably Series 1-3 (Used for qualifers after this). I am going only on what I have seen on this wiki, is there any more info? Matt(Talk) 12:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Size of Shove Just stumbled accross this... So, Shove was built by Derek Foxwell and was larger than Shunt? Matt(Talk) 19:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose that makes sense. Theoretically, it could have needed to push a 400-kg superheavyweight walker. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Along with the others Was Shove taken away along with the other house robots at the end of Robot Wars? Datovidny (talk) 18:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :If so, would that be a good thing to include on the article or not? Datovidny (talk) 15:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to assume it was, it would be highly unlikely that the crew would let someone keep it. No need to say anything on the page though since we don't know for sure. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Name (Dutch Series Reference) I found a reference to "Dozerbot" on the old Dutch Robot Wars website. The description is real brief though as it simply refers to it as "De ultieme rammachine" (The ultimate rammachine). StalwartUK 07:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :As Pressure's website (a working link) refers to Shove as Dozerbot and the official Dutch Robot Wars website likely refers to the same machine anyone object to putting it down as an alternate name? —'StalwartUK' 20:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's enough evidence for me. Christophee (talk) 20:57, April 7, 2014 (UTC)